


Protecting You

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Childhood, Hidekane Week, M/M, No Beta, hide and kaneki are smol beans here, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, protecting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki are little kids here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting You

Kaneki, a profoundly serious boy in all types of setting, stood by as classmates made comments about his reserved nature and attitude. Their jeers, taunts, and “jokes” were all virtually harmless, but each word spoken was like a cold dagger being wedged deeper and deeper into his heart. He shouldn’t care about what other people said about him but he did. Any small boy would feel isolated and alone when all his classmates decided to only give him the time of day just to mock his interests.

“Hey!” A shout was heard by the door, causing those in the classroom to turn their attention from Kaneki to the door. It was Hide.

“What are you guys doing?” Hide marched up to Arakida and Yamamoto, the two students who were bothering Kaneki the most. Hide, in his hands, held two cartons of milk that he bought for Kaneki and himself from his visit to the cafeteria. He placed them on Kaneki’s desk and got in between the bullies and the soft spoken boy.

Hide had his hands on his hips, waiting for an explanation for this harassment. Hide was always coming to his rescue; Kaneki felt comfort knowing he had someone that cared for him but guilt for having that same person fight for him.

“We’re just messing around, right, Kaneki?” Arakida sneered at him while nudging Yamamoto, who was covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

“Leave him, jerk!” Hide was getting heated now that Kaneki believed that he would start a fight and get in trouble; he didn’t want that.

“Calm down, Nagachika,” Yamamoto threatened, pushing Hide in the process.

“H-Hey!” Kaneki managed to utter in his meek voice.

Both bullies were surprised to hear Kaneki speak, thinking that he would not have the bravery to say so much as a whimper much less and actually word.

“Something the matter, Kaneki?” Arakida stood over him, looking down like Kaneki was just a worthless bug.

Kaneki was about to shrink back and submit to the taller boy’s intimidating tactics, but then his eyes fell on his friend and a small kindling fire began to spread.

“L-leave my friend alone!” Kaneki’s voice was still small and gentle but there was sense of strength and confidence in it. Kaneki just wanted to protect his friend; he wanted to protect him, too.

It was when Arakida made a move to grab Kaneki’s shirt collar that Hide pushed Arakida out of Kaneki’s space. Arakida merely lost his foot for a brief second before catching himself on a nearby chair. He looked pissed. “You’re both dead,” Arakida threatened, marching over to them, crunching his knuckles to appear more intimidating.

Kaneki shook from fear while Hide stood his ground, determined to protect his friend, that is, until the door opening. Lunch time was over, and it was time for class to start again. She looked around to catch Arakida and Yamamoto looking threatening, Hide looking ready for a fight, and Kaneki trembling.

Their teacher sighed knowing what happened. “Boys, take your seats. Class is starting.” They moved over to their desk, but not before mouth threats to Kaneki and Hide.

“Arakida and Yamamoto, see me after class. Everyone else knows the rule: Go straight home. No _lingering_ ,” she stressed that last word.

* * *

 

Soon class ended and Kaneki and Hide ran home, hands entwined. They ran and ran until they reached Hide’s house; Hide’s mom would take Kaneki home later.

“Kitagawa-sensei really saved our butts,” Hide laughed, after he open his front door and walked in. Kaneki didn’t find it as funny as he did, his discomfort evident on his face. “Hey, don’t worry,” he ruffled Kaneki’s hair, “Sensei is reliable in these kind of things!”

That wasn’t what was bothering Kaneki. He almost got Hide hurt because he was sensitive in his classmates’ teasing. Hide would often get teased and remained unaffected by it, yet he couldn’t endure it.

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble,” Kaneki sniffed, tears already starting to form. “I don’t w-want you to get h-hurt but I-I-“

Hide clamped Kaneki’s face between hands and stared into those clear, grey eyes.

“It’s okay,” Hide’s voice was gentle, “It’s okay,” he repeated again. “I don’t care if I get beat up if it means protecting my best bud.”

“B-but-,” Hide caught him off and brought him into a hug.

“Thank you for protecting me, too, Kaneki,” Hide mumbled into Kaneki’s shoulder. They held each other until Hide’s mom walked through the door.

“Awww, how cute,” she cooed.

“Mom! We’re having a moment!”


End file.
